


Not a Civil War

by dinosAreCute



Category: Avengers, Captain America Civil War, MCU
Genre: scarlet vision - Freeform, scarletvision - Freeform, thevision, wandamaximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosAreCute/pseuds/dinosAreCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are on opposite sides"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Civil War

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers

They hid in a badly lit room , away from the noise.

Wanda sat on an old desk, with Vision standing between her legs. She had her hands on his nape and face; he had his hands on her waist as they kissed.

Wanda would let out a low moan every now and then, and Vision would run his hands up her arms or rest them on her thights - his touch on the skin below her skirt gave Wanda goosebumps.

 

There was a moment Vision slowly pulled away just a tiny bit, and when Wanda leaned to recatch his lips, he responded with less enthusiastic pecks. 

"What'wrong?"- Wanda spoke. Her hands sliping to Vision's shoulders, resting on the smooth fabric of his sweater. A light shadow of concern on her voice. 

"Does it not worry you?"- He was straight to the point- "the iminent disaster that is to fall upon us all?". 

"This has nothing to do with us" - Wanda's voice was bordering annoyment.

"The pack is the strengh of the wolf, and the wolf is the strengh of the pack"- Vision quoted,his hands just now moving on Wanda's thighs, drumming each word while he spoke them. 

"Viz...we do not have a lot of time to waste arguing"- Wanda took Vision's hands and placed them on her lower back.She placed her arms around his neck and pecked his chin-"we've got"-a peck-"no reason"-another-"to worry" - but Vision was too tense.

"We are on opposite sides"

Wanda rolled her eyes - "It's a baseball match, not a civil war"- she tapped Visions chest, not resisting a laugh while leaning to place a kiss on his lips.

 

 


End file.
